


Quadrillion miles of space

by laCheshireCat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCheshireCat/pseuds/laCheshireCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity expected everything that could end the world. A nuclear war, an asteroid or even that the world would stop rotating. But nothing of that is the case. The earth is dying but it is not our fault. The earth is dying because the sun is dying too. We can't stay in this solar system if we want to survive. So we need to leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrillion miles of space

**Humanity expected everything that could end the world. A nuclear war, an asteroid or even that the world would stop rotating. But nothing of that is the case. The earth is dying but it is not our fault. The earth is dying because the sun is dying too. We can't stay in this solar system if we want to survive. So we need to leave...**

 

That's what they told us. We need to leave everything we have behind and move on to an uncertain future in space to maybe reach our new home. Over a hundred years ago they sent a mission into space to inhabit our new world. By now they should've reached the planet they called Hope and when we arrive they should've made the surface inhabitable. If we arrive at all, or if they arrived at all. The communication to the shuttle broke exactly 40 years ago but that stopped no one from working on the bigger ship that's bringing almost the whole population left on earth to Hope. Because Hope is ironically our only hope. If we stay we die. If we leave, we might have a future. That small chance is enough for our leaders to risk it.

We don't have a choice whether we want to leave or not. At least I don't, because my parents are important people to the cause. I would rather stay here and live the few months or years this planet has left and actually experience the end instead of being frozen in space, sleeping and waiting for the end I won't even notice.

I'm sitting in my garden on a bench in front of our little pool. It's long been emptied out because water is too valuable to be wasted. With every day the sun is getting bigger and hotter, waiting to swallow the inner planets of our solar system, only to implode right after and create a black hole. The earth is slowly drying out. I remember swimming in the pool as a kid. The cool water embracing my whole body and the feeling of being weightless. Sometimes I miss these times. Where I was shielded from reality. But now I'm 18 years old and I can't deny the truth that's out there. On the open page of my sketchbook develops the view I have now in front of me, but not the empty pool and dried up grass. Instead there are vibrant colours, shimmering water in the pool, trees and bushes full of life. I like to imagine that Hope is full of that life too. At least scientists presumed that there is life.

"Clarke! We need to go!" Abby, my mother calls from inside the house. Today is the day we leave. I close my sketch book and join my parents in our car. The drive to the shuttle that will bring us to the Ark is a short one. Yellow dried up lawns an empty houses are everything that flashes by my window. Everyone is either on their way to the shuttle or left long ago to search for areas that could support life longer than the dry coasts of California.

Soon the big shape of the shuttle comes into few and we stand in front of it not long after. Guards pack our personal stuff into the assigned boxes that will be attached to our cryo-chambers. Or our frozen coffins as I like to call them. I hug my parents goodbye. The real goodbye with crying and sobbing was held at home last night because it's not suitable to cry at this occasion as my mom pointed out often enough. We are lucky to get the chance of a future. Not everyone is fortunate enough because there is not enough space on the Ark to bring everyone to Hope.

I am calm until the moment I step in front of my own coffin. I will be in there for the next 95 years if everything goes as planned. If not, I will die in there. A nice future don't you think? I step out of my clothes and into my cryo-suit. It's black and fits like a second skin. It really looks like those multi functional suits you know out of old science fiction movies. Only that this is reality and it is really happening. I'm ordered to lie down in the chamber before me and my heart begins to pound heavily in my chest. These could be my last moments alive. They put needles in my arms that are attached to tubes which are attached to a tank that holds the fluid that will keep my cells alive even though I'm frozen. Slowly I get calmer because let's be honest: I can't change my destiny. They shove tubes down my throat and it's the worst feeling I ever had. Then they glue my eyes shut to protect them. I'm lying here, already freezing and in the dark. I've never felt this alone in my entire life. Someone touches my hand as if to say goodbye and my chamber closes itself. A beeping sound pierces through my ears and suddenly something cold floods into my body. This is the worst I've felt in my life. My heart begins to race again and my thoughts jump from one horrible scenario to another.

And then everything goes black.

There's an ear piercing sound again but it's louder and more nerve-racking than the last one. It feels as if the last sound appeared only moments ago. But that could never be true, I should be frozen and not thinking about this. I can't move a muscle in my body and I'm still so freaking cold. The sound gets louder with every second and my head feels even worse.

_> >Life support defect. Warning. Life support defect. Warning.<< _

A computer voice prays down it's mantra and I slowly begin to panic. I should not be awake. A clicking sound tells me that my chamber is being opened. I still can't move, my eyes are glued shut and my panic begins to grow with every second. Warm air washes over my body and I begin to shiver involuntarily. My ears plop open and a weird sound reaches my ears. A sound I can remember from my childhood. The soothing sound trees make when there is a light breeze. There's some shuffling beside me and a hot breath wafts over my face.

"Gada kom skai." _(Girl from the sky)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you like the first chapter :)
> 
> I need to put a quick disclaimer here: if you haven't already noticed, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any inconvenience concerning spelling mistakes or grammar. I only have my German brain and Word to correct my works ._.  
> Tags will be added with every new chapter.
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you can bear with me :) and maybe leave some nice feedback!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
